Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve equipped with a cylinder internal pressure sensor, the sensor being capable of detecting a cylinder internal pressure in the interior of a combustion chamber, the fuel injection valve being used in a direct injection type internal combustion engine in which fuel is injected directly into the combustion chamber in the internal combustion engine.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-053483, with the aim of detecting a cylinder internal pressure of a combustion chamber in an internal combustion engine, it has been known to attach an internal pressure sensor to an end of a fuel injection valve. The internal pressure sensor is arranged between the end of the fuel injection valve and an attachment hole of a cylinder head that makes up the internal combustion engine. A lead line for transmitting to the exterior the detected cylinder internal pressure as an output signal is connected to the internal pressure sensor. In addition, the lead line is connected, for example, to an electronic control unit, whereby a control or the like is performed based on the cylinder internal pressure by outputting the cylinder internal pressure as an output signal to the electronic control unit.